Conventionally, compressors have been known where, in order to reduce the outflow of refrigerating machine oil to the outside of the compressor (oil outflow), a cover shaped like an open half cylinder is attached to a counterweight to thereby reduce scattering of the refrigerating machine oil when the counterweight rotates (e.g., FIG. 1 of JP-A No. 2010-138863).